


Heaven

by HowlingHooves



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Love, Realization, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingHooves/pseuds/HowlingHooves
Summary: Garrus would be as close to heaven as he would ever get...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to something from way back in my life; DJ Sammy's Heaven. I just.. this is what came to mind and I felt it needed to be posted on its own.
> 
> Enjoy. c:

He watched as she twirled about, arms outstretched, laughter ringing in his ears as warm as the sun over their heads. Her hair, loose and flowing with the air as she moved, shined all shades of red he could think to name, and her eyes, when they landed on him, were bright and jubilant and just _alive_. There were no words he could say that would let her know what she meant to him. Nothing could encompass the adoration, nothing could describe the feeling that blossomed in his chest to stretch through his body. And her laugh… he would do anything to make her laugh as she was, to feel so carefree even when things were so uncertain away from this small bit of paradise.

He smiled widely when she turned, arms behind her back, and smiled at him. “Come on, I wanna show you something.” Shepard told him, reaching out her hand. She pulled him after her when he took it in his own, five fingers threading with his three as though they had always fit together.

Garrus Vakarian felt nothing more than bliss in the moments spent with her. And Shepard laughed when he told told her he loved her, cupping his cheek and mandible gently before she replied she loved him back, kissing him deeply. “Now come on, before someone finds us here.” And she was pulling him behind her again, he following her fearlessly.

Garrus knew then, wherever Shepard was, as long as he was with her he would be as close to heaven as he would ever get.


End file.
